


What They Need

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sectumsempra, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A few days after the Sectumsempra incident, Harry decides to go to the hospital wing to apologise.





	What They Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Serious" with an exact word count of 377 according to wordcounter.net. Also written for the prompt "Undress me" that Shealwaysreads left on my tumblr a few months ago XD

“I…Malfoy, I—” 

“Don't you _ dare _apologise.” Malfoy didn't turn to look at him, didn't raise his voice. But the way his fists clenched, the way his ragged breaths filled the silence, told Harry enough. 

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to tell Malfoy it wasn't his fault—that he’d had no idea what the curse would do. That Malfoy had been the one to curse Katie in the first place, and that he knew Malfoy had been branded Voldemort's. Because he _ did _know, Ron and Hermione be damned.

Instead, Harry felt nauseous. 

“I didn't deserve this.” Malfoy finally, slowly turned around. “You didn't deserve to walk out of it unpunished.”

Harry swallowed. “I—I know.” 

“You deserve to see what you've _ done_.” 

Harryʼs words died in his throat at the haunted expression on Malfoy's face. At the way his cheeks seemed to have hollowed and his skin turned yellowish in the few days heʼd stayed in the hospital wing. At the way the hospital gown seemed to hang from his hunched, narrow shoulders. 

Seemingly outraged by Harryʼs silence, Malfoy stepped right into Harryʼs personal space. He grabbed Harry's hand. “Undress me.”

“W—What?” 

“You heard me just fine, Potter. Undress me, come _ on_.” He pulled at Harry's hand—brought it to the buttons of the gown, undoing one of them. 

“You can't be serious,” Harry said weakly, stepping back. But Malfoy kept him close with another pull and undid the rest of the buttons, then shrugged out of the gown. 

There were so many scars they overlapped. 

Harry couldn't look away, couldn't steady his breathing. He'd _ done _ that. “I—Iʼm sorry.” 

“I. Donʼt. _ Care_. I want you to see these every time you close your eyes, Potter. I want you to”—he pulled at Harry's hand again, pressed Harry's fingers against the scars—“_feel _ them every time you touch anyone elseʼs skin. I want you to feel just a fucking fraction of the horror Iʼm going to feel for the rest of my life because of you.” 

“You…want to punish me,” Harry breathed, heart heavy and frantic and messy. 

“I just want you to—” Malfoy pressed Harryʼs hand more firmly against his chest. “Fucking—” His voice shook. “_Understand. _ You had a choice. I don't. I'm—trapped. He's trapped me. I..._h-help me_.”

Shakily, Harry nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
